The Glorious Adventures of Danny and ConCon
by MidnightMoonHarvester
Summary: this is crack. with lots of self insert. colllabbbb with  sandypinkkitty. :PPPPP  we're not high, we swear.
1. the beginninging

Danny was walking down the street when he tripped. What on? Why, it was two girls, rolling around on the ground.

"Um… are you guys having sex?" Danny asked, quizzically raising an eyebrow at the strange sight

"NO! she's RAPING me!" one of the girls yelled.

"Haha, you know I'm just kidding, concon." The other one laughed.

The stood up. One was shorter, with short hair, wearing jeans and a hoodie.

The other was taller, with long hair and was wearing some manner of slutty skirtage.

"Hi! I'm anna!" the taller girl hugged him

"gah!" Danny Yelled! "Get off me!"

"Mommm…. " the shorter girl pulled Anna off Danny and started pulling her in the other direction. "Sorry about that. we're gonna leave now."

"THIS IS MY SON CONCON! BYE!" Anna yelled as they walked away.

"Damn, he was cute." Anna remarked once they were out of daniel's earshotttt

"you probably scared him." connor saided.

"yeah. But lesbereal, I'd tap that, concon."

"Anna, I don't think it works like that. but yeah…" Connor dramatically stared off into the sky as Anna began to skip.

"Concon, we gotta go home. Claire has a car, and I don't wanna walk to school!"

"'derpderpderpderp." Connor grumbled.

Danny walked into school. Late. Jazz had decided not to drive him that morning.

"Hey Danny." Sam and Tucker automatically stepped into place beside him.

"Hey Guys. What's up?"

"Gossip. There's new students!" tucker said, while doing something sketchy on his PDA

"Wait, what? People don't move to amity park. We don't get new students. Ever." Danny saided

"well, we just did. They're nice, Danny. You should go say hi." Sam said also

"Hmm… okay. But I don't like this. It's suspicious." Danny made a suspicious face while Sam and Tucker walked away to go to classes. Yayz.

Anna and Connor walked into physics.

"Gee Whiz, it sure was nice of Claire to give us a lift!" Anna grinned.

"why am I even friends with you?" connor mumbled.

"Hi!" A voice said. "Are you guys new? Great! Take a seat. We're learning physics."

"ok."

"cool"

"I'm mr. carpenter. Who ru?

"Im Anna! And this is connor!"

Um, no, ignore her, mai name is cayla

Ok! Well…. Sit.

Where?

Over there.

But there's only one seat!  
>figure it out!<p>

I want it!

No! I want it!  
>Bitch!<p>

Ugh. Fine.!

Cayla satted next to the sketchy gurl.

Anna stood alone.

Well, bye star! G2g! Dash said and he walked out of the classroom.

Anna looked at cayla. Cayla looked at anna. They nodded. Gaydarnesss.

Ohhh purrfects. You can sit next to star, anna! Mr crupetner said.

Okkk! :D

Den they lurned physics.

Aftur class:

Hey connor! Guess what? Star is my new best friend. You've been dumped. Vagina.

"does this mean you won't rape me anymore?

No.

Dammit. Well, this sam girl is purty cool. She likes weird bands and british tv, just like me! Yay! And she loves sketchy things and sketchy people! And she has a really cool basement! Yay! So… I'm gonna go eat lunch with her and her friend tucker who she said I would be friends with cuz he likes compoopers to.

Ok. Well, ima go eat with star and her friends. They're gonna tull me abouttu de mallz and stuffz.

Okz.

Okz.

I have class and stuff

Okz. I do too.

Bai.

Bai.


	2. lunchtime blues

Danny walked over to his luunch table to see sam and tucker talking to some guy who was probably cooler than him because he's a jealous bitch

"Hey guys. Who's that- OHMIGOD ITS UUUUUU!"

Oh hey. Said connor. You're that guy anna wanted to bone.

Ummm what?

Hey danny. This is cayla. Sam said.

Uhhh ok… said danny.

Yeah. She lieks compoopers toooo said tucker. He winked at caywa. She glured at him. he loked sad.

Umm… whurs ur girlfriend? Said danny

What? Oh, her. Talking about the mall with her new baffle.

Oh… and we're not dating…. Said concon, giving him a thoughtful look

Gaydar, gaydar, gaydar said Connors brain.

I wonder if hes with that othe gay guy said Connors brainz.

Out loud connro said: So…. Do you have a boyf?

WHATZ said danny?

Um… yeah, what? Said samsicles

Uhhhh haha jk nvm said concon

Concon looked down. Then looked up at Daniel through her eyelashes. Danny looked at her nonchalantly.

then he looked at concons mac and cheese. then he ate it.

Ummm you realize this gives me a free pass to eatchu food? Said condonc

Um what said danny

Cayla took dannys pudding.

Hey wait that's my pudding! Said danny

PUDDING said connor, standing up.

Then she satted down and said bitch plz u just ate my food.

Ten concon watched dannys eyes. They kinda drifted. To dahs's ass.

Dash was standing next to anna!

Wait, the fuuuk said caywas brain

ANNA! Caywa said to anna using her brn

WHAT said anna using her brn

HEY DAT BLOND GAY GUY IS BY U! said concon TALK TO HIM

OKZ said anna. NOW GO AWAY CUZ IMA THINK ABOUT THIS ASIAN GUYZ PENIS AND I DON'T WANTCHU IN MAH BRAIN!

OMIGOD, FAHN! Said connor. Creep.

Hey, are juu okz? Said tucker?

Cha im fine said connor. Hey, can I see ur thingy?

Ohhh patience, baby, patience.. said tucker.

EW no, I meant ur little pda thingy! Creep! EWWWW

Said connor.

You're disgusting said samssicles.

Danny laughs.

Meanwhile~~~~~~

Anna and star and Paulina were talking about boyz. Then the football team came over.

Oh hey, whos dat? Said Anna.

Oh, his is kwan and dash!

Said star.

Kewl said anna.

Annas brain goes GAY and WANT ON THAT ASIAN PENIS

Paulina, this girls in mah spot! Said dash,.

Omg chill dash, u can sit over dur !

NO paulina! You know I like to sit on that side so I can look at f- the menu!

HEY BITCHFACE said connor

WHAT said anna

DOES HE LIKETH DANIEL said connor

IDK BUT HE LIKES SOMEONE OVER THURS ASSS said anna. WHOS NAME BEGINS WITH F. HES NOT VURY SMOOTH.

ZOMGIZZLES, DANNYS NAME AS AND FFF DUR TOTAlly MFEO

CHA said ANNA

Oh hey dashiel, you can sit here. I'll sit next to KWANNNNNN

Hi! Said kwan I'm Kwan!

Hi! Said Anna. I'm Anna!

Will you be my friend?

I'd Love to! :D

Yay!

Yay!


End file.
